goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Finbar and Robbie Rotten taunts The Metal Punks' door and gets grounded
Finbar and Robbie Rotten taunts The Metal Punks' door and gets grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on July 31st 2018 Cast *Finbar - Simon *Robbie Rotten - Wise guy *David the Screamo - Himself/Evil Genius/Zack *Tamara - Kendra *Charley - Susan *Rosanne - Princess *Alexandria - Allison *Rachel - Jennifer *Yvonne - Kayla *Kosta's Dad - Simon *Kosta's Mom - Grace Transcript Finbar: Me and Robbie are going to taunt the door without permission. Robbie Rotten: That's great Finbar. (Finbar and Robbie Rotten taunts the door silly until David the Screamo, The Girls and Kosta's Parents shows up in disbelief) David the Screamo: Finbar and Robbie Rotten you taunt my door without permission. That's it. Tamara: That's It. Charley: That's It. Rosanne: That's It. Alexandria: That's It. Rachel: That's It. Yvonne: That's It. Kosta's Dad: That's It. Kosta's Mom: That's It. We are calling Stephanie From LazyTown to ground you, because the both of you have gone long enough since Luna Minami was a UTTP member. Finbar: No (x25). Robbie Rotten: No (25). Please don't call Stephanie. Kosta's Dad: That's too bad. Kosta's Mom: Hello, is this Stephanie from LazyTown. Stephanie: (on phone) Yes, what do you want? Kosta's Mom: Finbar and Robbie Rotten has taunt the our door without permission, can you please ground them, please? Stephanie: They did what, Oh (x19). They are so grounded (x7) forever. Also, I have not seen Finbar and Robbie Rotten for ages since Luna Minami was making friends with them to The Save-Ums, The Babylon Rogues and The Flowerpuffs and a few more. Thank you very much, bye. Kosta's Mom: Go home now both of you. (Finbar and Robbie Rotten runs and return to LazyTown) Stephanie: Finbar and Robbie Rotten, I can't believe you taunt The Metal Punks' door without permission, prior to The Metal Punks' death. Also, I have not seen you both for ages, just because you want it to make friends with Luna Minami, The Save-Ums, The Babylon Rogues, The King of the Monsters and The Flowerpuffs. In that case, the reason why is that Luna Minami has been going bad lately because she's vandalizing Elephant's pages, Sophie the Otter's pages, Igor the Mii's pages and Sarah West's pages, making her own versions of everyone else's pages like you both to replacing good users and they friends due to Multiverses issues, harassing, trolling and bullying Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins, betraying and bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends. Finbar: But Stephanie.... Stephanie: No buts. That's it, you are grounded (x9) forever. And you will never go back to Azura's castle from the lakeside ever again, because I've heard the both of you got banished from Azura's castle against the lack of behavior since Luna Minami was a UTTP member. Now to back homes and go to your rooms. Finbar: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Robbie Rotten: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Curse you The Metal Punks. (The End) Category:2018 videos Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Series based on The Metal Punks